It is known that vehicles have wheel suspensions for rotatably mounting a wheel on the vehicle for the respective axle of the vehicle. In this context, wheel suspensions both for the rear axle and for the front axle are known. A wheel suspension in the conventional sense normally has a wheel carrier, on which rotatable mounting of the associated wheel, that is to say in respect of the rear wheel in the case of the rear axle, can be performed. The respective wheel carrier is fastened on the vehicle body by means of a link system comprising various links. In this context, the vehicle body is, in particular, one or more structural components, which can also form the bodywork of the vehicle. The link system comprising two or more links is generally used to provide directional stability and, at the same time, to allow necessary movements of the respective wheel carrier attached by means of the link system. Here, the corresponding movement is, in particular, the camber behavior of the respective wheel and the spring deflection behavior of the respective wheel. If this is a steered axle, the respective links of the link system must also be able to provide the steering movement of the wheel carrier.
One disadvantage with the known solutions is that the link system, in particular, has a large number of different links for the different degrees of freedom and the different orientations of the forces to be absorbed. This leads, in particular, to a relatively large-volume construction. It has proven particularly disadvantageous here, especially in the case of flat vehicles, that at least one link generally connects the vehicle body to the wheel carrier above the wheel center. This is necessary particularly in order to support corresponding side forces on the rear wheel of the wheel carrier. On the one hand, this tall installation space prevents vehicles being made as flat as possible and, on the other hand, it prevents a load space for accommodating storage space of a luggage compartment or for accommodating a rear engine in the region of the rear axle.